


The Seduction of Snape

by Tbird1965



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tbird1965/pseuds/Tbird1965
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione needs a place to stay.  Harry's happy to help and let her stay at Grimmauld Place, problem is, Snape's already living there.  Will this a problem? What's Hermione got on her mind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Of course you can stay at Number 12, Mione." Harry said, "But you know Snape is staying there?"

He watched as a sly, shy smile came over his best friend's face and groaned. "You're not still on with that, are you Hermione?"

"On with what?" she asked, struggling to keep her voice innocent.

"Your 'Crush' on Snape?" Harry stared pointedly at her. "I mean I realize that Ron broke your heart when he took back up with Lavender…..but SNAPE?" he shook his head.

Hermione sighed, all joking aside. "I know you don't understand, Harry. But there is something there. I can feel it. And it's been there for awhile, since school even. If I don't at least try, I think I'll regret it for the rest of my life." her eyes were pleading. "Please? Just wish me luck."

"Luck" he whispered, giving her a hug. "Snape." he whispered, shaking his head.

"Snape." she repeated, smiling sadly and patting Harry's cheek.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione Granger opened the door to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. She slowly entered, placing her two suitcases in front of her. Glancing around she silently took in the place that was to be her new home.

"Hello" she called out. "Professor?" She walked quietly and glanced into the library, only to find it empty. Same for sitting room and kitchen. Climbing the stairs, she glanced into bedrooms. Clearly he was out. Sighing, she descended the stairs and retrieved her suitcases. Carrying them back upstairs she began to unpack and put away her belongs. She was depositing a handful of undergarments into the bureau drawer when she heard a noise behind her, turning she saw him standing in the doorway.

"Professor Snape." she said, surprised by his sudden appearance.

"Ms. Granger." he drawled in his baritone voice. "I gather you are planning on staying awhile?" he asked, his eyebrow raised as he glanced down at her hands.

Hermione looked down at the lacy bras and panties falling out of her clasped hands. Blushing she turned and tossed them in the drawer. "Yes." she said, turning back to him. "Circumstances have caused me to lose my residence. Harry was kind enough to offer me a place to stay."

"Circumstances." he said, drawing the word out. "I was under the impression that you were sharing a residence with Mr. Weasley."

"I was." she said sharply. "And now I'm not."

"Well." he said, clearing his throat. "I will leave you to your unpacking." His black cape billowed as he turned abruptly and walked away.

"That went well." she exhaled deeply and continued to unpack.

Snape entered his room and closed the door. He unfastened his cape and threw it across the room. Running a shaky hand through his long black hair he collapsed on the edge of his bed. 'Not with Ron anymore.' she had said. 'Living here now.' He took in a ragged breathe. He tried to wipe the vision of the lacy undergarments she had held in her hands from his mind. He tried to wipe the image of her wearing those lacy garments from his mind. "Merlin." he muttered to himself. "Haven't I been punished enough?"

Hermione finished her unpacking. She quickly changed into a pair of loose shorts and a tank top. He had startled her earlier when he appeared in the doorway. She found him just as impressive, frightening, intimidating, intense and sexy as she always had. Taking a deep breathe, she headed down the stairs.

She found him in the library. He was seated in a club chair reading a book. Hermione entered and settled herself on the sofa.  
"It's good to see you again Professor." she said.

He glanced up over the book he was staring at and grunted.

"I'm sorry we weren't able to give you more warning," she explained, "but the decision was made rather suddenly." she faltered under his stare. "Regarding me moving in here that is."

He stared at her for what seemed like a very long time. "So. You and Mr. Weasley are no longer an item." he drawled.

Hermione snorted. "No. Professor." she said shaking her head, disdain in her voice. "Actually it was kind of a relief when I caught cheating with Lavender Brown. Things weren't working out anyway."

"Weasley cheated on you with the Brown twat?' Snape exclaimed, a little more forcefully then he intended.

"He did." she shrugged. "That surprises you?" she asked, staring directly at Snape. "After all I'm just a bushy haired, buck toothed know it all."

 

Snape blanched as his own words were repeated back to him.  
"You are certainly none of those things, Ms. Granger." Snape said, inclining his head at her. "Despite what I may have said in the past."

"Why Professor." Hermione smiled. "Was that a compliment?" she teased.

"You said that things weren't working out between you and Mr. Weasley. Why is that?" he asked.

"Oh. Changing the subject." Hermione smiled knowingly. "Okay, I'll play along. Things weren't working out because the longer I was in a relationship with Ron, the longer I realized my feelings lie elsewhere."

"So," Snape purred out the word. "You are in love with someone else?"

"Well." Hermione sat up straighter. "I don't know. We've never discussed it. I don't even know if he shares my feelings. But I need to find out." she said wistfully.

Snape stared at her intensely. "May I offer my opinion, Ms. Granger?" he asked softly.

"You may." she whispered.

"Ronald Weasley is a stupid git and any Wizard who wouldn't want you is a bloody idiot."


	2. Chapter 2

Snape stared at the beautiful witch before him. His heart had soared momentarily upon hearing she was no longer wasting her time with that dunderhead Weasley, but it dropped again when she said she interested in another. He chastised himself quickly for even thinking he could have a shot with the gorgeous young witch.

Though only 43, in Snape's eyes he was a broken down old man, not worthy of any love or affection from anyone and certainly not from someone like Hermione Granger.

He couldn't say exactly when he had started harboring feeling for Hermione. Much to his chagrin those feelings had started while she was still a student and under his tutelage.

He sighed and allowed himself to momentarily reminisce. Potions class, the opportunity to stand close behind her, glaring over her shoulder, gazing into her cauldron. The heady scent of her hair filling him. A brief touch as he added an ingredient to her brewing potion.

Coming out of his reverie, he realized she was staring at him. Curiosity etched on her face.

"I'm sorry." he rushed to explain, "I was trying to picture the man who has captured the attentions of the lovely Ms. Granger. Do I know him?"

Hermione blushed a deep crimson. "Why yes, Professor. I believe you do."

She was saved from anymore embarrassment by the ringing of her cell phone. "Excuse me Professor." she said as she answered it.

"Hello Harry."

"Yes, quite well actually."

"Yes. He's here." she said, glancing up at Snape, smiling.

"No, I'm sure we'll get on just fine. Oh and Harry? I hope it's alright, but I will need to run DSL for cable and internet to the house."

"Yes," she nodded, "I'll speak to him about it. Love you too, Harry" and she disconnected the call.

"Speak to me about what?" he growled at her in his most threatening "Professor voice."

Unfazed she laughed, "About lowering any wards you may have protecting the house. Just temporarily." she added quickly, looking a his glowering face. "Just long enough for the workman to hook up the cable."

"DSL and Cable." he snorted.

"Well it is necessary for my work, Professor." she explained gently. As the Ministry Muggle liaison it is important for me to keep abreast of current affairs."

He glowered at her. "It isn't Potter is it?"

"Is what?" she asked.

"The one who has captured your interest."

"Gods no." she laughed. "And surely by now you will have realized that Harry Potter is far more interested in the equipment in your trousers then in mine."

Snape flushed and rose from his seat slowly. "20 House points from Gryffindor for your cheek, Ms. Granger." he said as he slowly left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione spent the rest of the evening organizing and sorting out her room. By 9:00 she was tired and ready for a relaxing soak in the bath and then bed. She hadn't seen Professor Snape since their exchange earlier in the day. Heading down the stairs she peeked into the library. He was again in a chair, reading.  
"Good night, Professor." she whispered.  
He glanced up from his book and stared at her for sometime. Turning his eyes back to his reading, he murmured "Good night Ms. Granger."  
He watched her as she ascended he stairs. When she was out of sight, he took a deep shuddery breath and let it out slowly. He listened as the bath water turned on upstairs. Closing his book and setting it aside, he lay his head back and imagined….her.  
Hermione rose early the next morning. Dressed in her pajama pants and a tank top she made her way down the stairs to the kitchen. As she entered, she was surprised to see Kreacher busying about, preparing breakfast.  
"Kreacher" she cried happily.  
"Ms. Granger." he croaked, bowing to her. "Kreacher is most surprised to see you here."  
"I'm surprised to see you as well" she said, "Have you decided to stay on here?"  
"Oh yes, Ma'am. Harry Potter has most generously allowed Kreacher to stay on and care for any visitor's at the House of Black."  
"So you and Sirius are getting along now?" She asked cautiously, remembering the House Elves former hatred of the man.  
"Oh yes Ma'am" Kreacher answered. "Ever since he returned from behind the veil Lord Black has been most kind."  
"That's really good to hear, Kreacher." Hermione smiled at the house elf and gratefully accepted the offered cup of coffee. Sipping slowly she begin to page through the daily prophet  
She glanced up when she heard Kreacher say "Good Morning Sir." She gaped openly as Professor Snape entered the room. He was dressed in black lounging pants and a black t-shirt. He looked…delicious.  
His deep baritone brought her back to her senses. "Didn't your mother tell you that it's rude to stare?" he said, sitting down at the table.  
"I'm so sorry, Sir." she stammered, trying to pull herself back together. "It's just I've never seen you…" Words like undressed, sexy, edible ran through her mind. "without your robes."  
"Did you imagine I sleep in them Ms. Granger?" he growled at her, staring sharply.  
"Well, no Sir." she said, 'I've only imagined you naked' ran through her mind. "I guess I never thought about it."  
"Obviously." he said, his voice cold. “Thinking was never one of your strong suits. If I recall, regurgitating information straight out of a text book was more your style.”  
Hermione stared at him for a moment. She slowly stood and reached for her coffee cup. "Please remember to remove any wards this morning, Professor. The workman will be coming today."  
She walked towards the kitchen door, pausing, she said over her shoulder. "And 20 points from Slytherin for being such a snarky bastard this morning."  
Snape watched leave the kitchen, a small smirk playing across his lips.  
When Hermione came back downstairs, showered and dressed for the day, Professor Snape was no longer in the house. When the workman arrived with her computer and flat screen, she directed them to set the electronics up in the library, grateful that Harry had decided to run electricity to the old house.  
She was working at the computer when she heard Snape enter the house. Not turning around, she continued to type. She jumped slightly when she heard his voice in her ear." So this is the Internet." he sneered, so close she could feel his breathe on her neck and ear.  
"It is, Sir." she said, pleased that she was able to keep her voice steady.  
"And this is work?" he asked, still leaning over her and looking at the screen.  
Glancing at the screen in horror, she quickly closed the window. "No Sir, that was my Facebook page." she blushed and wondered how much he had been able to read.  
"Facebook?"  
"A social network." she explained. "A lot of my classmates from school are interested in Muggle technologies."  
"Yes I see." he drawled. "So I take it Draco is not the one?"  
"The one, Sir?" she asked curiously.  
"You're secret crush." he said, his voice stiff. "I gather it isn't him since his advise to you was to "Grab him and Shag him."  
Hermione blushed hotly and wondered if he had read anything else. "No." she said, "It's isn't Draco, who by the way is living happily with my best friend Ginny."  
"Ah, yes, Ms. Weasley." he purred, "Who so eloquently stated 'the old man probably hasn't been shagged in decades.' So. That would leave out Lupin." he said.  
Hermione turned in the chair and stared at him aghast. "Yes. That would leave out Lupin, who is happily married with a lovely baby boy." she glared up at Snape. "What kind of a girl do you take me for?"  
Ignoring her question, Snape continued to stare at the computer. "So. Are you going to show me how to use this monstrosity or not?" he demanded.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione stared at him in shock. "Why Professor," she exclaimed. "I never would have pictured you as someone interested in surfing the Internet."

Well if I have to deal with it taking up half of the library," he grumbled, "I might as well learn to use it, along with that thing." he poked a finger at the 52 inch flat screen. 

"Well. Okay." Hermione said, standing up. "Sit here." indicating the chair she had just vacated. She reached down, moving the mouse she shut the system down. When it was off completely. She took a deep breath.

"Okay. Here is the button to turn it on." She said pressing it gently. They waited and watched as the system booted up.  
"Okay, take the mouse." she told him. She watched as he placed his large hand over the mouse. "And move the arrow over to that icon." She pointed to the icon needed. She watched as he moved the mouse and the arrow slide across the screen, completely missing it's mark. Taking a deep breath she moved to his right side, leaning over him she placed her right hand so that it hovered just over his. "May I?" she asked, her voice shaking a little.

"You may." he said softly, acutely aware of her breasts pressing into his arm as she leaned over him.

Placing her hand lightly on top of his, she moved his hand and the mouse with hers. "It takes a little while to get the feel of the mouse at first." She explained. "Really you just need to play with it." she made slow circles on the screen before settling on the icon. "Now double click with your index finger." she instructed.

"Do I make you nervous, Ms. Granger?" Snape asked suddenly.

Hermione took her hand from his and stood up. "Yes. You do. Very much so. Now 10 points from Slytherin for asking stupid questions and interrupting the lesson."

"10 points." he growled softly.

"Yes. 10 points. Now do you want to continue with this or not?" she asked, sounding exasperated.

Glaring at her he nodded quickly. After practicing with the mouse, Snape was quickly able to hit the mark. She showed him the various right click, left click features and how to use a search engine.

Hermione felt lucky that he was such a quick learner. After standing so close to him and touching his hand, she was feeling lightheaded and flustered. His scent overwhelmed her and the feel of his strong shoulder and arm where driving her mad. Her heart was pounding so loud she was sure he could hear it. "Well I think you have it." She said. "I'll just leave you to it then."

Snape watched as she hurried out the door. He sighed. He had been intensely aware of her discomfort while she was touching him. The way her hands shook and how nervous she had become. 'Was he so horrible that she couldn't even bear to touch him?' he wondered. Of course he was, he concluded. Ugly and horrible. Sighing again, he quietly shut down the computer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alan Rickman is 6'1, I made Snape 6'2 just because it _sounds_ taller and I can.**

Snape sat staring at the blank computer screen. He stood and made his way up the stairs. He paused momentarily to stare at the closed door to Hermione's room. Sighing, he continued to his room. Gathering his lounging clothes, he made his way to the bathroom.

It was approaching the dinner hour when Snape finally went back downstairs. He was turning to go to the library, when he heard a strange noise. He paused and listened. There was a definite thumping sound coming from the kitchen.

"Thump" a moment of silence, then again "Thump". He headed towards the kitchen to investigate. Leaning against the kitchen door he quickly stifled the smile that had threatened to come across his face.

Hermione was standing at the cupboards, dressed in flannel shorts and a tank top. He watched as she jumped in the air and desperately tried to reach a bowl on the upper shelf.

"What are you doing, Ms. Granger?" he asked, his voice sarcastic.

Turning to glance at him over her shoulder, she jumped for the bowl again. "Trying to cook dinner," she said, obvious annoyance in her voice, "and I can't reach that bowl."

Smirking at her, he strode across the kitchen floor. Pressing his full length against her, he reached up and easily plucked the bowl off the shelf and placed it in her hands.

"Gads" she said, in wonder. "Do you know how tall your are?"

"Six feet, two inches." He said, settling himself at the table. "At last measure. Now," he rubbed his hands together. "Let's see. 15 points from Gryffindor for apparently forgetting how to do a simple hover charm and another 5 points for being short."

She whirled on him. "You can't dock points for being short!"

He raised his eyebrow and glared at her. "Another 5 for arguing?" he threatened.

Hermione glared at him and "Harrumphed". Setting the bowl on the counter, she begin to mix the ingredients for a salad.

"Why are you making dinner instead of Kreacher?" Snape asked, looking around the kitchen for the house elf.

"He seemed tried." She said, placing a plate of food in front of Snape. "So I told him to go rest."

Hermione sat down next to him at the table and began to eat. Glancing up she saw that Snape was staring at her.

"What?" she asked, a little huffy.

"You really can be too nice for you own good, Ms. Granger." he said slowly.

"What's that supposed to mean? Too nice?" she was glaring at him.

"Only that there are people in the world that might interpret that niceness as something else." he said softly." People who might take advantage of your good nature." He looked down at his plate and took a bite of food.

Hermione grunted. "Well, Professor, I think I'll take my chances," she paused, "unless you are suggesting I become a snarky bastard like yourself?" she looked at him, expecting some type of retribution for her words. What she didn't expect was the look of sadness that came over him.

"No, Ms. Granger. You should never be like me."

 

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Let's delve into Snape's sex life...wanna?**

Hermione was stunned into silence by her Professor's words. She ate slowly, looking only at her plate, not daring to meet his eyes. She jumped slightly when his voice brought her out of her revere.

"So. I've determined he is older, not married and not gay."

"Who?" she asked, confused.

"Your secret love." He said. "It's not Lucius?" he asked suddenly,

"Malfoy!" she exclaimed, sounding shocked. "While I do find him handsome. I'm really not much into blondes. Why this sudden interest in my love life, Professor?" she demanded. "Maybe we should discuss your love life."

Snape crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair. "And what love life would you be referring to?" he asked, his deep voice ominous.

Hermione stared at him, unable to speak.

"Come now Ms Granger." he said. "Surely Potter has told you my sordid tale of woe. I loved her. She didn't love me. She married another. She died. The end."

"But Professor," Hermione said, her voice grim, "That was over 20 years ago. Surely in all that time.." she faltered, not sure how to continue. "Well you're a man, you're still young. Surely you have.." she stopped again.

"Needs?" Snape purred, leaning across the table towards her.

"Well. Yes." she said softly.

"There are avenues a man can explore."

"You mean Prostitutes?" Shocked, Hermione whispered the last word.

"Yes. I do." Snape stage whispered back at her, "And taking matters into your own hands."

Hermione flushed a deep crimson, getting up she began to clear the table.

"Come now. Ms. Granger." Snape teased. "You're a grown woman now, surely you've heard of masturbation."

Hermione slowly dried her hands on a dish towel and turned to face him. "Not only have a heard of it, Professor, I engage in it on a regular basis." She turned and left the kitchen without waiting for his response.

"Touché" he whispered quietly.

 

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Still flushing deeply, Hermione entered the library. Grabbing the remotes, she placed a DVD in the player and turned the TV on. She curled up on the couch, her head using the arm rest as a pillow. She barely moved when he entered the room. Expecting him to sit in his usual chair, she was surprised when he settled on the couch next to her. If she were to straighten her legs, her feet would touch his thigh.

"What are we doing?" he asked.

"I am watching a movie." She said coolly. "You? You are annoying me."

He snorted loudly.

Hermione was acutely aware of the closeness of him. She couldn't believe that she was on a couch, watching a movie with Professor Snape.

"So what is this we're watching?" he asked.

"Bridget Jones' Diary." she answered. "Now shhh."

After of few more minutes, he sighed, "Is this one of those movies the Americans call a 'chick flick'?"

"Yes." she answered, lightly kicking his thigh with her foot. "Now stop talking."

They watched the movie in silence for about 20 minutes, before he could take it no more. "What is wrong with her accent?" he demanded. "She sounds ridiculous."

Hermione sighed deeply. "She's not British, she's American pretending to have a British accent. Now 20 points from Slytherin for talking during the movie." She kicked him a few more times for emphasis.

"20 points?" he questioned. "But this movie is dribble."

Hermione punctuated each word with a kick to his thigh. "Please. Stop. Talking".

She gasped when he caught her foot in his hand. Holding it firmly, he growled. "20 points from Gryffindor for kicking the Potions Master."

Hermione tried to pull her foot out of his grasp, but he held it firmly. Sighing, she stopped trying and turned back to watch the movie, leaving him to hold her foot. Snape was more then a little surprised at her easy surrender.

Everything stopped for Snape as he held her delicate foot in his hand. He hoped she didn't notice the change in his breathing, or the erection that now tented his lounge pants. Holding her foot gently, he began to lightly stroke her instep with his thumb.

Hermione struggled to keep her breathing steady. The movie was all but forgotten. Staring straight ahead, she tried not to moan at how nice it felt. His callused thumb stroking her foot was both exciting and comforting at the same time. Warmth and wetness gathered between her legs.

Snape managed to stay quiet through the rest of the movie. He only snorted loudly at the scene when Mark Darcy tells Bridget he likes her 'just as she is."

"What?" Hermione asked, not lifting her head, "You don't think someone can care for someone just as the are?"

"No. I don't." he growled.

"Pity." Hermione sighed.

"So nice. So naïve." she heard him whisper softly. She felt him lift her foot and gasped when he placed her toes in his mouth, his warm tongue sensuously circling each digit. 'Oh Gods it felt good.' she thought. Hermione told herself that he was only doing it to tease her and prove to her how naïve she was, so she quickly snatched her foot back.

"I'm not that naïve." she muttered under her breath. Jumping off the couch she muttered a quick good night and ran out of the room.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Snape watched her leave the library. He buried his face in his hands and hated himself. He had meant what he told her. She was too nice for her own good. He could think of no other reason she would have allowed him to hold and caress her foot. She was simply to nice to pull away. Remembering the feel her soft skin made his cock stir even more and made him hate himself a little bit more.

He was sure that if she was aware of the passion she ignited in him she would run screaming from the room. Well hadn't she already? He moaned as he remembered the feel of her skin on his tongue.

Feeling like a lecherous bastard, Snape gently rubbed his cock through his lounge pants. He listened for any movement up stairs.

While he waited, he allowed himself to think about just how much he enjoyed having her around. How much he liked watching her work, talking with her. No longer a little girl cowed by the nasty Potions Professor, but an adult, willing to give as good as she took, confident enough to trade verbal jibes with him. That she had let him rub her foot tonight, made him believe that she might at least care for him as a person, if not as a friend.

Groaning, he could take it no longer, pulling his cock out of his pants, he begin to stroke.

He would have been very surprised to know that the second Hermione had entered her bedroom, she had stripped down her own pajama pants and quickly rubbed her wet folds, panting his name while she came. Despite her orgasm she still felt anxious and unfulfilled. Restless, she decided to go in search of a glass of milk and maybe a sleeping potion.

Standing at the top of the stairs, she listened carefully. She could still hear the TV going. Not wanting to disturb him, she tip toed down. She was turning to head towards the kitchen when she heard him moan. Moving as quietly as she could, she peeked around the door into the library. Her eyes widened.

Snape sat on the couch, his head thrown back and his eyes closed. He was rapidly stroking a huge erection with his right hand. Hermione watched in wonder. There was no finesse in his movements, just rapid, almost brutal stroking. His face was grim as if no pleasure might be gained from the activity, only release. She watched as he stroked even faster, his hips rising off of the couch. Groaning, his hand suddenly ceased all motion as come shot out of tip.

She thought for a moment he had seen her when he hissed her name, but his eyes were still closed and he was still slowly milking the last drops of come from his beautiful cock.

Bewildered, Hermione made her way back upstairs. She still could not guess as to Snape's feelings about her, but it was now quite clear to her that he craved her sexually.

Lying in her bed, she wondered what she should do. Should she say something? She couldn't tell him that she had seen him. She drifted off to sleep, confusion clouding her mind.

Hermione woke to the sound of her cell phone. She answered and immediately became alert. "Certainly Minister. That's wonderful news. I'll see you at the ministry. Yes, I'm very excited."

All thoughts of Snape and the night before vanished from her mind as she jumped up to get ready.


	9. Chapter 9

Snape slept fitfully that night and woke early when he heard Hermione moving about the house.

He found her in the kitchen drinking coffee. She was dressed smartly in a Muggle business suit, black pinstripe with a white silk shirt. She looked breathtaking.

She smiled brightly at him as he entered the kitchen. "Professor. I'm so glad you're up. I received an early call from the Ministry. I'm leaving this morning for a conference with the American Wizarding community and the President of the United States." she beamed proudly.

"That's very impressive, Ms. Granger," he said, pouring himself a cup of coffee. "And how long will you be gone?" he asked, hoping his voice did not betray his emotions.

"No more then a week, I expect." she said, placing her empty coffee cup in the sink. "Well I'm off."

He followed her to the fireplace. "Is it perhaps one of the Weasley twins, Ms. Granger?" he asked, wryly.

She turned to him and smiled mischievously, "Why only one, Professor? Couldn't I have them both?" Stepping in to the fireplace she said "Ministry of Magic" and was gone.

Snape stared into the fire long after she had vanished. He silent cursed himself. How had he allowed himself to get so comfortable with her presence? Now that she was gone, he was lost.

He slowly sank into the club chair. His throat was aching and his eyes were burning as he struggled to hold back the tears.

"Fuck. Bloody hell." he whispered fiercely. Despite his best efforts, tears slowly cascaded down his face. Why had his heart and mind betrayed him so?

For over 20 years he had protected the last bit of humanity, humor, kindness and hope he had left. He had locked it away deep down inside of himself, only to be glimpsed on rare occasion and only by the most trusted friends.

How had this little slip of a Girlwoman reached past all his defenses and set all these emotions free?

'She wants another!' his mind screamed at him, 'She told you so herself!'

Snape's heart was breaking. He feared that what little bit of soul he had left would not survive intact. He could not live through pain like he had felt when Lily chose James over him.

Unwittingly his traitorous heart began compare Hermione to Lily. He was surprised when he found Lily the one lacking.

Tall, willowy, with cascading silky hair and piercing green eyes. Lily was the more stunning of the two. But that is where it ended.

While Lily was a bright and clever witch, her abilities were no where close to Hermione's. If he was being honest with himself, Hermione's ability's and intellect rivaled his own. He smiled to himself recalling recent evenings debating Magical theories and potion brewing. These conversations had not only stimulated him mentally, but emotionally as well. They were conversations he could never have had with Lily.

While Lily had been confused and put off by his snarky and abrasive personality, Hermione seemed to find it humorous, maybe even endearing. She never hesitated to snap back or to put him in his place.

Painfully he remembered how quick Lily was to dismiss his friendship for the pursuit of better looking, more popular wizards.

Smiling through his tears, he remembered Hermione's tenure at Hogwarts. She did not seem to have a cruel or selfish bone in her body. Chuckling to himself he remembered her misguided efforts to free the House elves. SPEW she had called it.

Snape knew the names his students called him behind his back, but he could not recall ever hearing Hermione say a disparaging word against him. In fact, quite the opposite, he had heard her jump to his defense on more then one occasions.

Despite his treatment of her, she had begrudgingly given him her respect and admiration.

"I am doomed." he whispered to the empty room.

Snape struggled to keep himself busy during Hermione's absence. But he found he really didn't want to do anything. It was Friday and she had been gone five days. Forcing himself to go out, he diapparated to Diagon Alley, determined to spend the day there. He spent the afternoon shopping, reading and even had lunch at the Leaky Cauldron.

Miserable and lonely, he returned to #12 in the late afternoon. Hoping a hot shower would distract him for a while, he entered the bathroom. He froze, unable to move at the sight of Hermione Granger lying in the bathtub.

"Professor!" she said, surprised by his sudden appearance.

Forcing his eyes away from the tub, he turned around, cape billowing out behind him. He stood up to his full, imposing height. "My apologies, Ms. Granger." he said gruffly." I did not know you had returned."

"No harm." she said, grateful she had decided on a bubble bath. "I arrived home this morning. I wondered where you were."

Still with his back to her he responded, "I spent the day shopping at Diagon Alley. I hope your trip went well." he added.

"Oh it was smashing." she said, excitement in her voice. "I can't wait to tell you about it."

"Well I will leave you to your bath now." he said taking a step towards the door. "I look forward to hearing about it."

He was almost out the door, when she called him back.

"Draco called and invited us out with he and Ginny to a Muggle Pub. Would you like to go."

He paused with his back to her. "That sounds interesting. Yes, I will accompany you."

"Wonderful." she said, clearly happy, "I'll let Draco know. He would like us there at 6:30."

Snape nodded his head curtly and left the room.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks again for all the reviews, favorites and alerts. You guys are amazing. The United Stated President mentioned is, of course, Obama. This is not meant to be any type of political statement, I merely think that Obama is a very handsome man.**

Hermione was ready to go promptly at 6:00. Glancing in the mirror one last time, she opened her door and began to make her way down the stairs.

Hearing her footsteps, Snape rose and went to meet her. She froze on the middle step and gasped at his appearance. She had never seen him in Muggle clothes before and was shocked by his appearance. Black jeans and a black Henley style t-shirt emphasized his broad chest and narrow waist. The short sleeves of the t-shirt hugged his biceps perfectly.

He tilted his head and looked at her.

"25 points to Slytherin." she said a little breathlessly.

"For?" he asked, his voice deep and silky.

"For looking absolutely dashing." she said.

He bowed his head slightly. "Well allow me to return the compliment and award 25 points to Gryffindor."

Hermione looked like a breath of fresh air in her flowered summer dress. Her shoulders tantalizingly bare under spaghetti straps.

"Shall we?" he asked, offering his arm.

"We shall." she giggled, lightly linking her arm with his.

They walked arm and arm through Muggle London. Lost in their own thoughts, neither said a word.

"Here we are." Hermione said when they had reached their destination. Snape opened the door and held it for her. Looking about the Pub, she spotted Ginny and Draco at a table. Draco was motioning to them. He stood as they approached the table.

"Hermione" he said hugging her, "You look stunning."

Turning to Snape, she was surprised to see the two men embrace. "Severus, it's great to see you. Have a seat." Draco motioned to the table.

Hermione hugged Ginny briefly and then took a seat next to her.

"Ms. Weasley." Snape bowed formally before taking his seat.

"It's good to see you Professor Snape." Ginny said politely.

Draco quickly took drink orders, a pint for Snape and himself, a whiskey and coke for Hermione and a glass of wine for Ginny.

When they were settled, drinks in hand, Draco turned to Hermione "So tell us all about your trip to the states."

They all listened raptly as she told them about the American wizards and the meetings she had attended.

"Is the American President as handsome as he appears on the telly?" Ginny asked dreamily.

"He's even more so actually," Hermione laughed, "and doesn't his wife know it. She hovers around him whenever single women are present."

"So handsome as to distract you from your current crush?" Snape asked suddenly.

"Crush?" Draco asked curiously. "What are you on about Severus?"

"It seems that since breaking up with Mr. Weasley. Ms. Granger has developed feelings for a wizard that she refuse to name. It's not Black is it?" he asked suspiciously.

"Sirius?" Hermione laughed. "No. Anyway, I hear he's been spending time with one Luna Lovegood."Turning to Ginny, Hermione grabbed her hand. "Hurry to the loo with me Ginny   
before he guesses Flitwick." She looked at Snape who's eyebrow was raised. Laughing, she said. "And it's not Flitwick. He's very, very tall."

Draco and Snape watched as the two girls walked to the lavatory. Turning to his old Potions Master and God Father, Draco stared at him curiously. "You do realize she means you. Don't you?"

"Me." Snape grunted. "What are you talking about Draco?"

Draco signed dramatically. "Okay. What has she told you about this alleged Wizard?"

"Only that he's single, not gay, tall with dark hair." Snape said.

"Huh." Draco said, laughter in his voice. "Can anyone be more single then you Severus?" he asked " Uhm. How tall are you? 6'2, 6'3? And I would definitely call your hair dark." he laughed. "So unless you've been shagging Potter behind my back. I would say it's an exact description of you."

"You're insane Draco." Snape said stubbornly.

"And you are a dodgy old dungeon dweller Severus" Draco laughed, then lowered his voice. "I know for a fact that it is you." he said seriously.

"You can't possibly know that for a fact." Snape grumbled.

"Severus." Draco sighed. "She's only fancied you since she was eleven. Face it Man, it's you."

"So why has she never said anything?" Snape growled.

"Oh I don't know" Draco said sarcastically," maybe she's afraid of you, afraid of rejection? You are rather intimidating."

Snape huffed, but didn't argue.

Draco became very serious, "Severus, you are my God Father, my Head of House and my friend. I love you and you deserve to be happy. If you want her, tell her or better yet show her how you feel. I think you two are good for each other." he stopped talking as the girls returned to the table.

Snape set in stunned silence, unable to think or to move. Standing up suddenly he glanced around the room. Turning he started to walk away.

Where you going, Sev? Draco asked quietly.

"Jukebox," he grunted and walked quickly across the room.

"Play some Styx!" Draco called after him.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**The song Snape plays is "You Were Always On My Mind" by either Elvis or Willie Nelson. I've always thought it sums up "I'm sorry I was a jack ass to you for all these years. I'm a prick" perfectly. Disclaimer; I do not own anything.**

Hermione stared at Snape as he stood at the Jukebox. His back was rigid and tense. Glancing lower she couldn't help but notice what an amazing arse he had and how his tight black jeans hugged it perfectly.

She was startled when Ginny snapped her fingers in front of her face.

"What?" She asked curiously.

"Oh good." Draco laughed. "You can drag your eyes away from Severus' backside long enough to talk to us."

Hermione started to protest, but Ginny interrupted her, "Face it, Hermione, you were practically drooling."

Hermione stared into the laughing faces of her table mates. "Oh, sod off the both of you." she grumbled.

Draco laughed again, "So. As I was saying…Have you two groped each other yet or not?"

"Of course not, Draco." Hermione said wistfully, turning again to look at Snape.

"Well why the hell not?" Draco demanded. "The sexual tension between you too is so thick you could cut it with a knife. It's clear he desires you,"

Ginny nodded her head in agreement.

"Well he may desire me." Hermione said softly, "but that doesn't mean he wouldn't turn away my advances. I couldn't bear that." She sighed deeply, "I wonder if he doesn't have a problem with affection."

"That wouldn't surprise me." Draco said, turning his head to look at Shape's back. "He's only ever been with prostitutes and..," he trailed off.

"And who, Draco?" Hermione looked at him anxiously.

Draco sighed deeply, "That's not for me to say. He should be the one."

Hermione watched as Draco unconsciously rubbed the Darkmark on his arm. They stopped talking as Snape returned to the table.

As he sat down, an uncomfortable silence fell over the table. Hermione took a nervous sip off her drink. She choked and coughed loudly as the Jukebox begin playing music.

Sputtering she turned to Snape. "You played Highway To Hell? AC/DC?"

He raised and eyebrow. "That surprises you?"

"Well. Yes." she said, taking another careful sip from her drink.

Snape shook his head. "I never understand why people insist on forgetting I grew up in a Muggle home. I was a teenager in the 80's. Of course I know AC/DC." he glared at Hermione and muttered, "5 points from Gryffindor for doubting my taste in music."

Now it was Draco's turn to choke and laugh. "You two are deducting House points from each other? Oh that is precious. Pray tell, what are the standings?"

Snape stared at Hermione with a smirk on his lips. "Currently I have -25 points and Ms. Granger has -35."

Hermione's hands flew to her face and she laughed. "Oh Gods. You've been keeping track?"

"Naturally." he said, his rich voice like silk.

Draco was laughing hysterically. "And how have these points been assigned?"

Hermione and Snape stared at each other, then she spoke. "Well I lost 20 points for cheek."

"And I was deducted 20 points for being a snarky bastard." Snape finished.

Smiling, Hermione said "Than I lost 15 points for failing to do a hover charm and another 5 for being short."

Ginny gasped and glared at Snape. "You can't dock points for being short."

"Yes I can Ms. Weasley." He turned to Hermione and added smoothly, "You forgot my 10 points for asking stupid questions."

"Oh that's right," she blushed. "Then I lost 20 points for kicking the Potions Master."

Draco barked out a loud laugh. "Please Severus, continue." he said quickly when Snape glared at him.

"And I lost 20 points for talking during a movie." Snape finished.

"Well by my calculations that is -60 and -50." Ginny said. "Where did the extra 25 points come in?"

A sly smirk played over Snape's face. "Ms. Granger and I both awarded each other 25 points this evening for the apparent ability to dress ourselves in clean clothes."

Draco smiled impishly at Snape as the next song started to play on the Jukebox. "Sevy you sentimental old faker." he said softly.

Snape leveled a look at Draco that frightened both Ginny and Hermione. "Don't call me Sevy." he growled.

Draco merely laughed and reached for Ginny's hand. "Come on Love, let's dance before this dodgy old bat starts deducting house points from us."

Hermione watched as they walked to the dance floor. She turned to look at Snape. Standing up, he bowed formally and extended his hand. "Ms. Granger, may I have this dance."

She silently placed her hand in his and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. He was almost a foot taller then her, but she placed her hands on his chest and laid her head there. She felt him take a deep breathe as he lightly placed his hands behind her back and pulled her close to him. As she danced, feeling his strong body against hers, she wondered about his song choice.

She was familiar with the song and the lyrics. Her Mother had loved Elvis Presley. But as she listened to the lyrics, she couldn't help but wonder if he had chosen the song for a deeper reason.

" _Maybe I didn't treat you, quite as good as I should have."_

Her mind went back to all the insults he had hurled during potions class, never given her any credit or acknowledgment for any work she had done.

" _Little thing I should have said and done. I just never took the time."_

She stopped trying to think and just breathed in his special scent, the wonderful smell that was uniquely 'Snape'. Sighing she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tighter.

" _If I made you feel, second best, girl I'm so sorry I was blind."_

She reveled at the feeling of being wrapped in his arms. All to soon the song ended, Snape released her and turned quickly on his heel. He strode purposefully to their table. Grabbing his pint, he drained the glass in one long drink.

The rest of the evening was pleasant enough. Hermione enjoyed watching Snape interact with Draco. They teased and a few times Snape almost even smiled. Before long the hour grew late and it was time to go. Hermione watched curiously as Draco pulled Snape to the side.

"Please remember what I said Severus." Draco pleaded. "She is yours if you want her."

Snape snorted and mumbled something about her having any other wizard. Draco interrupted him. "She doesn't want any other wizard. She wants you. Now please. Go be happy."

The two men hugged briefly and met the ladies at the door. Goodbyes were exchanged and the two couples parted ways.

Snape and Hermione walked silently down the street.

"That was fun." she said softly.

"Mmmm." Snape grunted.

Hermione was startled when he reached down and grabbed her hand, linking her fingers with his, he held her hand all the way to #12 Grimmauld Place.


	12. Chapter 12

Still holding her hand, Snape opened the door with a non verbal spell. They entered and he closed the door behind them. They stood in the faint light, not moving, not speaking, just holding hands.

Clearing her throat in an attempt to break the tense silence Hermione spoke nervously, "I had a wonderful time, Professor. I guess I'll go to bed now." she took a few steps up the stairs, but he continued to hold her hand firmly.

She gasped when he suddenly pulled her arm, causing to her to stumble down the stairs and to fall against his strong chest.

He wrapped his arms around her and lightly rubbed the small of her back. "I know who it is." he whispered.

"Oh you do, do you?" Hermione had meant her statement to come out sarcastic, but to her ears she sounded breathless and a little scared.

"Yes. I do." he said, leaning in, his face close to hers, their lips almost touching.

"Well go on then." Hermione said, pleased that her voice sounded a little firmer.

"Me." he groaned and pressed his lips against hers.

Hermione sighed as his tongue gently roamed along her bottom lip asking permission for entrance. She opened her mouth and his incredibly soft tongue entered her mouth to rub lightly against hers.

'Oh Gods' her mind screamed, she never imagined that the ferocious Potions Master could kiss so tenderly, so sensuously.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him in closer and deepened the kiss.

Time stopped as they stood on the stairs, arms wrapped around each other, tongues rubbing, touching, teasing and dancing against each other passionately. Hands lightly rubbing each other's back and shoulders. Panting heavily, they eventually broke the kiss and stared intensely into each others eyes.

"Where did you learn to kiss like that?" she asked, her voice breathless.

"I have absolutely no idea." he said, his baritone voice caressing her like a touch.

She leaned in and kissed him again, fiercely and passionately, her hands going to his waist. She was dying to feel his bare skin, her hands tugged at his shirt, trying to pull it free from his waistband.

"Hermione, Hermione" he panted. She was surprised when he grabbed her hands and held them firmly. "Stop."

She looked at him in confusion. Surprised by the anguished look on his face, she whispered. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no." he shook his head firmly. "It's just this. This is too much." he sank down to sit on the stairs and buried his face in his hands.

Sitting down next to him, she lightly rubbed her palm over his back. "Talk to me." she pleaded softly.

He raised his head and stared straight ahead. Sighing deeply he said, "I have never been intimate with a woman I care about."

Still rubbing his back, she whispered "I know you said prostitutes. But what else? What aren't you saying?"

His eyes flicked over her face quickly then looked away. She noticed that he too, like Draco, had begun absent mindedly rub his Darkmark.

"There were woman provided by the Dark Lord." he said so softly that she had to strain to hear him.

Swallowing nervously, she continued to rub his back. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She was shocked when he whirled on her, his face fierce. "No. I do not." he said darkly.

"I can't do this." he muttered, almost to himself. Standing up he rushed up the stairs. "I'm sorry. I can't."

She jumped slightly when he slammed his bedroom door. Rising slowly, she made her way up to her own room and entered it quietly, closing the door.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

 

Snape lay in his bed berating himself for his cowardice. Too much precious time had been wasted already. As frightened as he was, he wanted to touch her, kiss her, feel her. Throwing off his covers he got out of bed and walked to her bedroom door. Taking a deep breathe, he turned the handle and entered.

Hermione smiled in the dark. She had hoped he would change his mind. She understood his fears and insecurities, but she needed him, wanted him and she didn't care about the past. As he walked into the room candles appeared out of nowhere to hang in the air and cast a faint glow.

Smiling up at him she whispered. "Wand less and non verbal. Impressive."

"I fear that may be the only thing I do this evening that is impressive." he whispered.

"Let me be the judge of that." Hermione said, holding back the covers so that he could slip in beside her.

He shuddered when he touched her and realized she was naked.

"Hermione." he moaned. "I haven't done this in so very long. I think I will disappoint you."

"Shhhh." she whispered. "Let's just lie here and talk." She gently stroked his shoulder. She was pleased to note he had come to her wearing only his lounging pants. Reaching out she lightly touched his bare chest.

"You're hand is shaking." he said.

"You're not the only one who's nervous." Hermione said. "It's not every day a girl finds herself lying in bed with the man she's wanted since she was eleven."

"Eleven." he repeated, shaking his head in disbelief. "Why?"

Grabbing his arm, she wrapped it around herself and rested her head on his chest. She felt him shiver when her naked breast touched his side.

"I don't know why you're so surprised." she said, her voice teasing. "I wasn't the only one. You'd sweep into class with your Baritone voice and billowing cape and half the females would dampened their knickers. Do you practice that cape move or does it just come naturally?"

"Natural." he chuckled. He tensed a little as her hand moved slowly from his chest to his stomach. He relaxed as she begin to lightly stroke and play with the fine black hairs there.

"So Professor Snape." she said slowly. "When did you notice me?"

"Well. Not when you were eleven." his chest rumbled as he spoke, tickling her ear. "Though," he paused, "I have to admit I was mentally stimulated when you solved my puzzle and reached the Sorcerer's Stone. I couldn't believe that any child of eleven could out think me." he squeezed her arm lightly.

She laughed and lowered her hand some more, slowly slipping it into the waistband of his pants.

Snape cleared his throat and kept talking. "I think I noticed you physically around your sixth year. Rather perverted isn't it, I was 36 and you were 16 and I couldn't stop thinking about your body?

Hermione lowered her hand and lightly touched his cock. She felt his whole body tense and then relax. Encouraged, she began to stroke him gently.

"I guess." she said, in answer to his question. "But the feeling was entirely mutual. The very first time, well actually all the times, I touched myself it was to fantasies of you." Grasping him tightly, she rubbed her thumb over the tip of his penis. "What about you?"

"Mmmmmmm. Have I ever thought about you while," he paused and gasped softly, "while touching myself?"

"Yes." she said, stroking him and squeezing his cock.

"Only constantly." he groaned.

She giggled and slid her hand down further, lightly cupping his balls. "What else?"

"Well you annoyed me." he stopped breathing and talking as she moved her hand back to his shaft and begin stroking again.

"I did? Why?"

"You never needed help." he said wryly. "I had to make up reasons to stand near you."

Hermione laughed again and stroked him a little harder, a little faster. "I remember. You used to stand so close you would touch me. I always thought it was an accident."

"Ahhh. There were many times I was very grateful for my billowing robes. Hermione." he said, his voice breaking. Clearing his throat, he spoke again, his voice steadier. "Hermione. If you continue what you are doing I will not last much longer."

"I know." she said.

"So you are trying to make me come?" he asked.

"Well that's the general idea." she said softly. "So lie back and enjoy it."

"But…." he tried to argue.

"Shhhhh" she whispered, interrupting him. "So big, so hard." Kissing his chest, she begin to pump him harder.

It was driving him mad to have a hand on his cock that was not his own. He had never felt anything so amazing. But he wanted to see it too. Grunting, he reached for the covers and threw them back. Grabbing the side of his lounge pants he tried to shove one side down. Sensing what he was doing, Hermione grabbed the other side of his pants and they quickly lowered them to mid thigh. Her hand returned to his cock and continuing stroking.

He watched as her tiny hand slide up and down his cock. Panting rapidly, his hips thrust up involuntarily. Sensing he was close, Hermione focused her attention to the head of his cock, pumping her hand up and down as fast as she could. Smiling she felt his hold body tense, his hips rose off the bed and he squeezed her arm tightly. Moaning softly, his body began to spasm, come shooting out of the tip of his cock. Slowing her stroking, she gently milked the last drop of come from him.

After lightly stroking him a few more times, she let go of his cock and threw her arm across his chest. Panting, he hugged her tightly to him and enjoyed the fading feeling of his orgasm and the feel of her in his arms.


	14. Chapter 14

When his breathing returned to normal, he hugged her tightly. "That was…amazing." he said.

She pushed herself up and kissed him on his lips, her hands roaming over his chest. "Feeling better?"

"Yes." he said, nuzzling his face against hers.

"More relaxed?" she whispered.

"Yes." he sighed, kissing her deeply. He moaned as she gently sucked on his tongue. "But I think you may have overestimated a 43 year old man's stamina and ability to recover."

"Oh. I don't think so" she said, lightly kissing down the side of his face. "And anyway, we have all night."

"All night." he repeated. He sat up and finished removing his lounge pants and tossed them to the floor. Turning to her, he gently pushed her down until she was lying on her back. She blushed in the dark as his eyes roamed all over her naked body.

"So beautiful. So lovely." he said, his voice almost reverent. He kissed her again, his fingers lightly caressing along her jaw line. Propped up on his arm, he let his eyes and finger tips drink in her body.

Hermione's skin tingled as he ran his fingers down her throat, her sides, her stomach. His light, but firm touch made her quiver with excitement. She moaned when he lightly cupped her breast and ran his thumb over the hardening nipple. Dipping his head, he lightly licked the other nipple, before lowering his mouth and sucking gently. Hermione gasped slightly, when he lowered his hand and gently rubbed her stomach, she was dripping wet between her legs and desperate for him to touch her there, but she didn't want to rush him in his exploration of her body.

Snape raised his lips from her breasts and kissed her again. She flinched as his hand reached down to caress and touch her thighs. Spreading her legs slightly, she moaned as he gently ran his hand up and down her thighs. Unable to bear it anymore, Hermione lightly grabbed his hand. Taking his index finger she slowly guided it to her waiting pussy.

When he touched her, they both moaned softly. He at the velvety feel of her soft wet folds, her from need. She reached up and pulled his head to hers, kissing him passionately.

Gently he began to explore her most intimate area. He slid his long elegant finger between her folds and slowly touched her clit. She arched her back and moaned softly, her lips clamped tightly together. Almost delicately, he slipped a long index finger inside of her, marveling at how wet and tight she was, he slid his finger in and out and was rewarded with her sighs and whimpers.

As he touched her, he was pleased to note that his cock was rock hard and ready again. But thanks to his earlier orgasm, he no longer feared a premature end. 'Clever girl' he thought, she had recognized his anxiety and alleviated it.

She moaned as he slowly withdrew his fingers and begin to kiss his way down her body. Grasping her tiny foot, he placed her toes in his mouth. She arched her back as his tongue sensuously caressed each sensitive digit.

"Oh Gods." she moaned, her head thrashing on the pillow. "Please, please." she panted.

"Please what?" he said, his breath tickling her toes.

"I need, I need." she panted.

"What do you need?" his deep voice rumpled.

"You. Please." she moaned, her hands grasping at his hair, pulling. "In me. Please." she begged.

Climbing slowly up her body, he positioned himself between her legs. She looked up at his face, his eyes were closed and he seemed to be concentrating fiercely.

Grasping his cock in his hand, he slowly slid it up and down her folds, teasing her clit. Hermione ran her hands up and down his back. She moaned in pleasure as he slowly pushed his large cock into her. The feeling of him inside of her was indescribable.

Clutching his back she moaned. "Oh Professor."

Her eyes flew open when he began to laugh loudly. His back shook and his cock danced inside of her. She had never heard him laugh so deeply and with such mirth. Glancing down, he laughed even harder at the petulant look on her face.

"Do you mind telling me what is so bloody funny." she demanded.

Calming his laughter, he kissed her lightly on the forehead, cheeks and nose. Gently he began to rock his hips, sliding his cock slowly in and out of her. "Do you think," he whispered, "you could refrain from calling me "Professor" whilst I am fucking you and maybe find it in your heart to call me Severus?"

"I'll think about it." she moaned, grasping his amazing arse with both hands.

"Think about it." he murmured. "Such cheek." Groaning he continued to thrust in and out of her, marveling at how tight she felt around his cock.

Staring down at her, he stopped moving. She opened her eyes and looked at him curiously. "Thank you." he whispered. "Thank you. You are so beautiful. So amazing."

"Shhhhh." she whispered, thrusting up against him and kissing him deeply. "You are amazing, Severus." she moaned against his cheek.

Staring into each other's eyes, they begin to rock back and forth. Gaining confidence, he began to thrust his cock in and out of her harder and a little faster. He marveled at the look of lust in her eyes and how she rose up to meet each thrust. Still staring into his eyes, Hermione felt a fierce orgasm begin to rise up in her. Digging her fingers into his back, she groaned softly, her hips twitching.

Severus felt her tighten around his cock and gazed down into her face. Watching her orgasm was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Grunting, he thrust harder and deeper into her, his cock twitching as he emptied inside of her. "Ohhhhh." he hissed as he pulled her close to him, hugging her tightly.

Panting he collapsed on top of her, his breath hot and labored against the side of her neck, his softening cock still inside of her. “5000 points to Gryffindor.” He groaned, his lips tickling her skin.

“5000?”  She asked, turning her head to stare at him, her hand reaching up to brush away the hair that had fallen across his forehead and into his eyes.  “That seems like rather a lot.  How many would you have given me if I'd given you a blow job do you reckon?”

“Hmmm.” He chuckled softly, shifting his body to the side and rolling onto his back.  Hermione felt a brief moment of loss as his cock slid from inside of her, but was grateful when he gathered her into his arms and pulled her across his chest.  “Why don't you give me a few minutes and we can find out.” He growled, pressing his lips tenderly to hers.

“Severus?” She gasped, pulling her lips from his and staring down at him.

“What.” He asked warily, his brow furrowed at the serious expression on her face.

“This wasn't just a one off.  Was it?” She asked nervously.

“What?” He snorted, pushing himself up into a seated position. “No, not for me.  Why would you even ask me that?” His eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Do you want this to be just a one off?”

“No.” She said, shaking her head vigorously.  “I just didn't want to assume anything......this all just happened so fast......I'd like to.......” Her voice trailed off as she blushed pink.

“You'd like to what?” He prompted when she remained silent.

“Well, be your girlfriend.  You think that's juvenile and foolish. I can tell by your face.” She said in a rush.  “Just forget I said anything.”

“Slow down.” He sneered, his lips curling up in a grin. “I didn't say that.  It's just I've never had one of those before, a girlfriend that is, I wouldn't even know what to do if I had one.”

“Oh. Well then.” She smiled up at him wickedly, her finger tracing a pattern across his chest. “We'd just carry on like we have been, really, we'd just do this more often.

“Mmmmm.” He growled softly.  “I think I like the sound of that. How often?”

“How often would you like?” She teased, sliding her hand down to stroke his stiffening erection.

“Very, very often.” He gasped, as she shifted position, replacing her hand with the wet warmth of her tongue.  “So I can be your girlfriend?” She whispered, her lips tickling the head of his cock.

“Oh yes, Ms. Granger. You can most definitely be my girlfriend.” He moaned, burying his fingers into her hair as she took him into her mouth. “And one million points to Gryffindor.”

 

The End.


End file.
